Love Bug
by Cerv23
Summary: Jyou/Mimi/Koushiro love triangle. Yaoi.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Love Bug

Part 1

Koushiro was looking over several programs. He didn't want his computer getting any viruses. Everything checked out fine.

"Hey Koushiro, what ya doing?" Asked Mimi. She sat down beside him.

"I want to make sure my computer doesn't catch any strange viruses in the Digiworld," he explained.

"Does it have any bugs?" She asked. He just stared at her for a couple of seconds. She was so pretty.

"Well?" She asked again.

"Oh! Sorry. No bugs," he said. She looked a little angry because he had ignored her, but it passed and she left.

"I'm tired," Koushiro said. "See you all in the morning." He went and found a good spot to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koushiro awoke to the sound of some one's voice. It was late and everyone else was asleep. He followed the familiar voice to its origin. Jyou was talking to Gomamon.

"I still don't understand," said Gomamon.

"What part?" Asked Jyou.

"The whole thing. What is love?" Asked Gomamon.

"Well Gomamon, love is a attraction or feeling between two people," interrupted Koushiro. "It's an emotion that one person has for another person."

"Like friendship?" asked Gomamon.

"It's more than friendship. A lot more. When a person loves someone, that person wants the other person to love him or her back. That's about as good as I can do. Love is hard to explain," Koushiro finished.

"Better than I had done," Jyou said sheepishly. He seemed this way around Koushiro a lot.

"Why were you talking about love anyways?" Asked Koushiro.

"Ummm ... I was ... ummm ..." Jyou seemed especially nervous.

"Jyou said he loved one of the Digidestineds," said Gomamon in his always cheery voice.

"Who?" Koushiro asked.

"It's nothing," Jyou was even more nervous.

"Come on Jyou. I'm your friend," Koushiro said. That seemed to make Jyou sad. 

"I said it was nothing!" Jyou said angrily. Koushiro gave up and went back to where he was sleeping. He thought he heard Jyou say something.

"Is that all I am to him? A friend!" Jyou cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

That morning Jyou seemed depressed. Koushiro wanted to comfort him, but how? What was troubling him?

"Jyou what's wrong?" Asked Koushiro.

"You really want to know?" He asked.

"Yes. I want to help you," Koushiro said.

"Then follow me," Jyou said and headed into the nearby forest. They walked a ways from the camp.

"Why this far?" Asked Koushiro.

"So that the others don't hear me," he responded. Koushiro was confused. "Last night you said I was your friend. That's not what I want," Jyou stammered.

"What are you saying?" Koushiro asked.

"You said that love was more that friendship. I want more than friendship between us. Koushiro I love you," Jyou managed to say.

"What?" For once Koushiro was dumbfounded. Jyou leaned forward and kissed Koushiro on the lips. Koushiro kissed back.

What am I doing?

Kissing Jyou?

Koushiro pushed away. Tears in his eyes.

"No ... NO!" Koushiro ran of into the woods.

"What did I do?" Jyou asked himself. He ran after Koushiro.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A figure stood and watched Koushiro and Jyou kiss. The figure suddenly ran away in tears. A pink hat floated to the ground.

__

To be continued ...


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

I hope you like part 1. It has been hard writing this fanfic. I don't know why but I liked writing it.

Love Bug

Part 2

NO! Screamed Mimi to her self.

They weren't kissing! 

Were they? 

Not Koushiro!

He wouldn't!

Would he? 

Mimi ran on and on. She didn't stop until she fell to the ground. Bruised and crying.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Koushiro also ran off into the woods. He ran to farthest depths of the woods. He stumbled on a log and fell, rolling done a hill. His head hit a rock. He fell into unconsciousness. He welcomed it so that it would take him away.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"What was that?" Mimi asked the air. A familiar body lay on the ground. "Koushiro?"

He moaned a little, but was still unconscious. Mimi ran over to his side.

"Oh Koushiro. Why? Can't you see that I love you to?" She asked him.

"Mimi?" Koushiro said as he started to wake up.

"Your awake!" She said and hugged him. He hugged back. Trying to get warm.

Did she say she loved me? Koushiro thought.

"I was worried. When I saw you laying there," she said. Koushiro looked up at her. She was so pretty. In their embrace he kissed her.

Mimi was startled. She quickly kissed back. Her head was spinning.

"Koushiro," she said lovingly.

"Mimi," he said lovingly also.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are they kissing?" Jyou asked himself. He had followed Koushiro the best he could. Now he had found him, with Mimi, kissing!

"Jyou?" Koushiro asked as he looked towards Jyou. He stepped out from the trees that hid him.

"Mimi, head back to the camp. I want to talk to Jyou," Koushiro said. Mimi nodded and left.

"Koushiro ... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ... I mean ... I didn't know how you would react," Jyou said. The smaller boy just stood there and smiled.

"It's ok," he reassured Jyou. He was surprised by the kiss, but he did like it. Jyou knelt done and the two kissed. It seemed like forever, but Koushiro didn't care. 

"Your not mad?" Jyou asked him.

"Of course not," he said.

"How will you tell Mimi?" Jyou asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to break her heart, but ... I'll find away," Koushiro said.

"I know you will," he said and kissed Koushiro again. They headed back for the camp.

"Ya know I was worried that my computer would get some strange bug. But it looks like I'm the one that caught the bug," Koushiro mused.

"You caught the love bug," Jyou joked and gave Koushiro a peck on his cheek.

__

The End


End file.
